Gift that keeps on giving
by alexb49
Summary: Jet lives! And he is quite happy about it. Jet/Katara/Zuko action. R rating for sexual situations slash and het and naughty words.


Title: Gift that keeps on giving  
Rating: R for sexual themes, and a swear word.  
Summary: Jet lives! And he's really quite happy about that.  
Challenge to myself to write something not dark and less porny. Still no plot. Someone mentioned a three-way. Yay!  
Pairing: Jet/Katara/Zuko  
Warnings: Slash + Het (duh), three way action, lame attempts at humor  
Author's note: You know what sucks? Thinking up titles.

Katara tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes as she answered the knock at her door. She wasn't that surprised to see Jet even if it was really late. She had been working on healing him with daily sessions since his rescue from Boiling Rock prison. It did surprise her to see Zuko waiting with him. Zuko was guiltily glancing back and forth along the hallway. She became slightly more alert and her bleary eyes narrowed with suspicion at the unlikely pair.

Jet easily sidestepped her and entered her bedroom with a breezy "Hey Katara". Zuko ducked his head and followed, giving one last look down the corridor as he did so. Jet parked himself against her dresser and began playing with her hair combs that were perched on top of it. Zuko simply hung back and seemed to think that a spot on her bedroom floor was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"Can I help you guys with something?" she asked, fighting to keep irritation from creeping in to her voice.

Jet had moved on to fiddle with the ties for her hair loopies. "Yeah, about that. See I've been really grateful for the time you've spent taking care of me. And I've been trying to come up with a way to thank you." He stuck the tip of his tongue out of his mouth and closed one eye as he aimed and shot one of the rubberized hair ties at Zuko who snagged it quickly out of the air. Jet turned to face her with an expectant look on his face as if he had asked a question..

Katara's whole body moved in a deep, long suffering sigh. "You really don't have to thank me…"

Jet cut her off. "But I want to! I don't have any way to buy you gifts or anything like that, so I figured that I could give you something that was incredibly important to me."

"Oh? Like what?" she said as she looked up with him wearily.

"Me." Jet was suddenly up close and personal, close enough that he could brush her nose with the ear of wheat he was sucking on. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at his intense expression. Unwatched by both of them, Zuko crossed his arms and coughed loudly.

"Oh, and Zuko too." said Jet shrugging, not bothering to look over his shoulder.

"Guh… what? I mean,… what?" She struggled to make a coherent sentence as she tried to process what he was saying. Her unhelpful inner voice kept repeating how much he smelled of fresh grass and pine.

"I've got certain skills that people seem to appreciate," he said raising an eyebrow suggestively. "We've all be under a lot of stress lately…"

Zuko let out an exasperated cry. "Oh, for Agni's sake will you get to the point?!?" He grabbed Katara by the shoulders and pulled her away from Jet to face him. She shook her head to clear her addled brain then quickly lost her wits again as that damnable inner voice began comparing Zuko's scent to cinnamon and a burning hardwood ember. It took a second for her to catch up and realize that Zuko was talking.

"What he's trying to say is…" Zuko's eyes gleamed in the candle light of her room. He was wearing his devious I'll-save-you-from-the-pirates smile. "Let's fuck." Without waiting for an answer, he tilted his head down and kissed her wet, hot, and hard. She let out a little whimper and began to melt against his chest.

The motherly, responsible portion of her brain battled to the forefront to make her drag herself away.

"This doesn't make any sense." She turned to Jet. "You!" She rounded on to Zuko. "And you! " She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I mean, none of us are on the best of terms right now."

The feral part of her brain stuck a finger out at the responsible side and told it to shut the hell up.

"Come on, Katara. " Zuko threw his hands in the air with frustration. "I tied you to a tree to question you. That's practically a betrothal ceremony in the Fire Nation!"

Jet snorted. "I could have invited Haru, but Zuko is just so much more… creative." She could feel Jet's smirk against her ear. "When I thought up this little party, I realized too many toys could make the decision that much harder for you." Zuko rolled his eyes and lolled his head back at the use of the word "toy".

"I also don't like guys with unusual facial hair," muttered Zuko to himself.

Jet maneuvered and punched Zuko in the shoulder. "Besides, he owes me for getting me tossed in to prison in the first place."

Zuko rubbed his arm and frowned. "Owes you? You're the idiot who decided to attack us in a tea shop full of security guards!"

"Well, I admit that was one of my less stellar moments." said Jet. "Then I'm not sure why he agreed to this," he admitted to Katara. They both looked to Zuko.

Zuko put his hands on his hips like a teacher lecturing his students. "Do you really think I'm going to pass up a night with the subject of my bondage fantasy and a hot obsessive compulsive with an oral fixation? It's my _sister_ who's crazy, not me!" Zuko stuck his lower lip in a pout powerful enough to make sages rethink that whole celibacy thing.

Jet moved in closer to wrap his long limbs around Zuko and began nibbling on the exposed lower lip. "Aww. Did I hurt your feelings, firebender?" Zuko quickly un-pouted and returned the favor, battling against Jet's tongue for better access to the other's mouth.

Katara's jaw began to sink lower and lower as she watched the two. "Umm, guys?" No response. "Guys?" The two continued snogging. "This was supposed to be a present for me, right?"

The two boys finally came up for air. Jet grinned into Zuko's mouth. "Don't worry, Katara. We've got all night."

The two separated and moved to surround her. Zuko came up behind her and gently placed a hand on her hip. Jet slowly traced the edge of her collarbone with a finger. She could feel Zuko's hot breath at her ear as he whispered "So what'll it be?"

Katara began rocking slightly between the two touches then snapped to attention, almost clocking Zuko in the nose. "Wait… What about Toph?"

"What about Toph?" started Jet. "I can go ask her to join us if you'd like…"

"No! " A slight note of panic tinged her words. "I mean. She can hear everything. I mean… " She swallowed hard and waved her hand ineffectually.

"You know. Everything."

"Don't worry about Toph. I told her that Sokka and Suki found a Kyoshi Warrior Dress Up set in town and she decided to go sleep on the beach, "said Jet with a wide grin. "So I take that as a yes?"

Feral brain tapped the responsible part of Katara's brain on the shoulder and sucker punched its lights out.

"Gods yes!"

They closed in on her like a pair of wolves on a fawn, Jet in front, Zuko behind. Katara leaned back in to Zuko's warmth and reached behind her to cradle the back of his head as he began to kiss her on the neck . Jet leaned in to finally kiss her as he began to slowly undo the belt on her tunic.

Her brain started to fry a little as she began to catalog their differences. Zuko's kiss had been demanding and forceful, as if it were another battle. Jet was more teasing and playful, trying to catch the end of her tongue with his teeth.

Jet unwrapped her outer tunic and passed it back to Zuko to pull off her shoulders, who roughly yanked it out of the way. They both paused as the daunting complexity of her underclothes became apparent.

Jet sat back on his heels and scratched at his head. Zuko with a smirk growled "Amateur!" at Jet over Katara's shoulder and produced a small ivory handled blade. He sliced through the offending undergarments with surgical precision.

"Hey!! Mmph!" Katara's indignant protest was muffled as Zuko covered her mouth in another scorching battle of a kiss.

Jet chuckled and closed in on the two, sandwiching Katara between them as they peeled back layers.

Then their hands were everywhere.

-----------------------------------------------

Jet slowly extricated himself from the tangle of limbs that shared Katara's bed. He slowly sauntered down the hallway, carefully stretching his lower back. Ugh. Who thought that he would need a warm up jog prior to sex?

He passed two doors and gently knocked on the next closest door with three quick raps, a pause and then a final knock.

The door cracked open a hair's breadth. "I take it that the show was satisfactory?" he whispered in to the darkness.

He waited with palm outstretched as a small bag of gold coins dropped in to it. He tucked the bag in to his pants pocket then stuck his palm out again, waggling his fingers.

"What about our side bet? On getting Zuko involved?"

There was a pause then a second bag appeared and dropped in to his palm.

"That was some fine work, Hot Pants," said Toph. "Though from the sounds of things I'm not so sure you need paying, considering how much you enjoyed it,"

Jet chuckled. "Just consider it a down payment." He tossed the second bag in the air and caught it easily. "I'm sure we'll be doing business again soon."


End file.
